the boy in the mirror
by danii shadow
Summary: Amy es atormentada por visiones trágicas del futuro que ve en los espejos, una noche decide ir a la casa abandonada a las afueras de Station Square donde descubrirá algo más que una solución a su problema. one-shot por navidad.


Desde que tengo memoria jamás he sido capaz verme en los espejos, nunca lo he entendido con exactitud pero les aseguro que no paso un día de mi vida sin plantearme tal asunto una y otra vez; puedo verme reflejada en el agua y en las pantallas de los televisores apagados pero por alguna razón lo que se muestra ante mí en los espejos son cosas horribles, son tragedias del futuro, cosas que tarde o temprano suceden. Desde pequeña les lloraba a mis padres que quitaran todo espejo de mi habitación o cualquiera que estuviera a mi alcance, no solo por lo que puedo ver si no por el miedo, que aún poseo de hecho, de ver en él mi propia muerte, no es algo que nadie quiera saber.

En definitiva, nadie quiere saber cómo va a morir.

Recuerdo que a los 13 una idea llegó a mi cabeza "si me paro junto a alguien frente a un espejo ¿qué ve esa persona?" una pregunta ridículamente fácil de responder, solo se ven a ellos mismos y a mí con una expresión de horror en mi rostro mientras que yo veo sucesos desastrosos.

El precio de la respuesta a esa ridículamente tonta pregunta me salió caro ya que ese día que decidí mirar a un espejo una última vez solo para saciar mi duda pude ver la cosa más horrible que había visto y en definitiva la que veré jamás:

Había visto como morían mis padres en un accidente automovilístico.

Aquella predicción no tardó mucho en completarse pues mientras me hallaba en casa con Rouge, mi amiga, llevando a cabo aquel experimento recordé que mis padres habían salido en su auto al cine y llevaban menos de una hora ahí afuera. Me apresuré a llamarlos para decirles que volvieran a casa rápido, pero nadie contestaba….. Ya era demasiado tarde. Al día siguiente llevamos a cabo el funeral mi tía y yo junto a un sacerdote, éramos una familia muy pequeña así que nadie mas que ella y yo estuvimos presentes.

Hoy, a mis 18 años, vivo sola en un pequeño apartamento en Station Square, cierto día caminando por la calle oí a dos muchachos jóvenes hablando sobre una extraña casa abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad, dijeron que las cosas que ahí suceden sólo se desvelan a personas especiales.

-¿"especiales"?- preguntó quien oía la historia.

-sí, ya sabes, esas personas que están más en contacto con cosas paranormales y eso-

-vaya mierda, amigo-

Estoy muy de acuerdo con él, pensé colocándome la capucha de mi abrigo ya que hacía mucho frío hasta el punto de poder ver mi respiración. Nunca creí historias de fantasmas aunque sabía que yo no era precisamente una persona "normal" y que cuestionarme aquello no debía ser una característica de alguien como yo pero qué le iba a hacer. Si en serio había "algo" allí que pudiera ayudarme a entender mi habilidad pues nada tenía que perder, la vida era un verdadero chasco para mí como para extrañarla.

Las 12 de la noche son las horas de las ánimas ¿verdad? Pues decidida esa noche cogí mi abrigadora capucha y con una linterna me dirigí hacia allá, bueno… no elegí ir a esa hora exactamente por esa razón, quería asegurarme que nadie mas que yo estaría allí.

Fue un poco difícil encontrar esa casa pues estaba muy alejada de la ciudad, estaba muy destruida y las puertas y ventanas no eran más que hoyos negros en las paredes maltrechas y mohosas, el techo se caía a pedazos y el chirrido de mis pasos en los tablones de madera hacía un doble sonido incitándome a pensar que había alguien más siguiéndome.

Con la linterna alumbré mis pisadas, de pronto grité, un ratón había pasado entre mis piernas o al menos eso quería pensar. Aquella casa era extraña desde fuera parecía tener dos pisos pero no encontré ni una escalera que llevase a algún lado, las únicas dos que había allí terminaban pegadas a una pared lisa sin puertas ni nada en absoluto que condujera a una habitación diferente. La casa entera estaba constituida por una gigantesca sala y una engañosa vista exterior.

La sala era grande, como ya mencioné, grande como ninguna por lo que me llevó un buen rato recorrerla toda. Pero… había una pequeña sección de la pared final que no había investigado con detalle, si bien había algo allí la oscuridad no me permitía distinguir qué era aquello pegado a la pared así que dirigí la luz de mi linterna hacia aquella cosa y el brillo se me devolvió instantáneamente a los ojos. Era un espejo.

Hace mucho tiempo que me digné a no mirar otra vez un espejo pero… si había algo terrible para ver no me afectaría en absoluto, mi tía desapareció dejándome sola hace algunos años y no había dado oportunidad de hacer algún amigo pues me decidí concentrar fielmente en mi trabajo sin relaciones que me distrajeran. Por eso fue que me atreví a ver lo que fuere que ese espejo tenía para mostrarme.

Dentro no se presentó la imagen de ninguna tragedia o cataclismo. Lo único que podía ver dentro era un joven erizo negro de púas rojas que vestía una sábana grande y marrón doblada en su cuerpo desde sus hombros, me veía con interés y sin ninguna intención de hablarme.

De la sorpresa chillé y caí sentada en el polvoriento piso. En el instante en que mi rostro demostró que era consiente de su presencia él reaccionó también.

-¿puedes… verme?- preguntó con una voz baja, casi susurrante. Asentí muy despacio sin perder de vista los ojos del chico. Estaba aterrada, pensaba que podría salir del espejo y perseguirme para matarme y disfrutar de mi sangre corriendo por las grietas del suelo, justo como en las películas.

Él se mostraba desconcertado, un matiz de su mirada expresaba alegría pero parecía no entender por qué rayos podía yo verle. Aunque se mostrara muy humano, no dejaba de dudar respecto al tipo de persona que podría ser aquel muchacho.

-¿Quién…?- pensé un poco y reformulé mi pregunta -¿qué eres?-con el miedo aún engendrado en la boca de mi estómago y retorciéndose en mi nuca conseguí musitar, con las manos aferradas a los mechones rosas de mi cabello que sobresalían de los costados de mi capucha esperé su respuesta.

-al igual que tú, un erizo-

-ya, ¿cómo sé que no eres algo más que eso? ¿Algo diabólico?- dije desconfiada. No respondió, parecía hacerle gracia mi comentario paranoico, aunque su semblante no lo demostrara sabía que algo así pensaba de mí.

Un silencio vacío llenó aquella imponente sala cuya única iluminación era la débil luz de luna (a la que mi vista ya se estaba acostumbrando) que entraba por los agujeros del techo. Uno parecía esperar la respuesta del otro. Miré hacia aquel extraño erizo azabache cuya vista parecía ida y me daba por pensar que podría estarse preguntando aún por que podía verle.

-entonces….- divagué intentando ponerle punto final a mi cuestión –eres una persona normal…-

Él me miró con desgana y asintió, me imaginé que no era su intención ser descortés pero no era lo que más le apetecía hablar en ese momento. Me senté frente a él, un tanto alejada para evitar algún inconveniente.

-y ¿cómo llegaste a ese espejo entonces? O a menos seas de una dimensión diferente o algo así- no respondió, parecía que sus pensamientos estaban reservados para otra idea, o quizá no tenía la suficiente confianza depositada en mí como para soltar lengua y comenzar a hablar. Empecé a notar que cada tanto que un ademán se formaba en su rostro yo me desesperaba por adivinar lo que pasaba por su cabeza, podía decir abiertamente que ya no sentía miedo pero sí curiosidad. Cuando me atrevía en hacer un nuevo intento por que el chico respondiera alguna de mis preguntas este me calló instantáneamente con una:

-¿tienes comida?- me hizo gracia ver que él incluso se había sorprendido de haber soltado eso así de la nada y que no era de aquellas personas que se tomaban la confianza de disparar una frase.

-¡ah! Eh… comida, sí, creo que dejé una media barra de granola en mi bolsillo…- rebusqué un poco desesperada entre los orificios de mi chaqueta y finalmente la saqué, se había estado desgranando en mi bolsillo dejándolo un poco acaramelado pero eso no me importaba en aquel momento, al sacarla la presenté frente al chico, orgullosa (ni idea de porqué) –ten. Pero…- dudé un poco de cómo pensaba cogerla cuando sin esperarlo sacó su cuerpo del espejo hasta la cintura y apoyando sus brazos en el suelo tomó la barra de mi mano, a lo que se devolvió a su espacio y empezó a comérsela.

-¿c-c-c-cómo hiciste eso?- balbuceé. Él se encogió de hombros sin una respuesta exacta para darme.

-solo sé que lo puedo hacer #gulp# pero solo hasta la cintura- tragó, en pocos momentos se había acabado su comida tirando el trozo de papel inservible tras su espalda sin cuidado.

-¿así que no puedes salir totalmente?- me relajé nuevamente tomándolo normal para alguien como él, o mejor dicho, como alguien en su situación. Se limpió los trozos de entre los dientes con la uña sin la menor muestra de decencia.

-no-

Esperé un poco a que se sintiera más a gusto, imaginaba a ese chico como un animal salvaje del que debía poco a poco ganarme su confianza para obtener algo de su parte. Le había dado comida, esperaba que eso bastara por ahora para darme su nombre al menos.

-Shadow The Hedgehog- respondió adivinando las palabras de mi mente.

-oh, A-Amelia Rose, pero puedes decirme Amy- dije con amabilidad, creo que demasiada.

-oye Rose…- dijo mirando el pedazo de grano que recién sacaba de entre sus dientes lanzándolo con sus dedos a su derecha. Me enojé un poco por su descortesía de llamarme atrevidamente por mi apellido.

-¿sí, dime?-

-es algo tarde, qué se yo claro de la hora a la que llegas a tu casa pero… solo decía- no parecía preocupado por mí, parecía que solo decía algo por decir algo.

-no, no. Tienes razón, es muy tarde. Em… gracias por todo- igual no había hecho nada por mí pero para tener una frase no-tan-monótona con la que despedirme, dije aquello. Shadow hizo un ademán a dos dedos con la que se despiden los militares, marinos o esos tipos.

Al ver que se daba la vuelta para irse a quién sabe donde en su espejo decidí que era momento definitivo para irme, aunque yo obvio no tenía intención de que fuera esa mi última visita. Apresuré el paso para que no me cogiese un atracante nocturno desarmada y me dirigí a mi departamento con la intención de llegar a mi cama a dormir directamente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Recuerdo que aquella noche al llegar a mi hogar un increíble sopor se apoderó de mí pero por "alguna razón" no podía despeñar bien mi siesta. Intenté ver tv pero como si el destino me odiara solo pasan cosas interesantes cuando estoy increíblemente apurada por salir a comprar algo antes de que una tienda específica cierre o por ir tardía a realizar alguna diligencia. De cualquier forma no es como que hubiera querido dormir, es que ya es algo que esta fielmente arraigado a un reloj corporal, es decir que ni bien me desvelaba terminaría por pasármela durmiendo de día y viéndome obligada a trabajar de noche. Nunca me ha gustado vivir así.

Cuando menos lo esperé desperté, "ya es de día" pensé dándome cuenta de que no había notado siquiera cuándo concilié el sueño. Miré hacia la ventana a mi derecha, estaba cubierta por una delicada cortina blanca que ondeaba lentamente absorbiendo la luz del sol. Arrimé el edredón de mi cuerpo y me dirigí al pequeño cuarto de estudio en mi apartamento a continuar con mi labor.

Sabía que en un rato acabaría sucia pero hice lo posible en no tropezar con los numerosos botes de pintura abiertos en el suelo. Cogí una broncha y me planté frente al gran lienzo en blanco que había comprado días atrás, esperaba que me llegara la inspiración para poderle imprimir un brochazo de pintura y otro y otro más para al final tener algo bonito que vender.

-mmm…- coloqué mi mano en mi barbilla, tenía un antojo de dibujar algo en él, algo específico, algo que me había estado planteando hacer desde la noche anterior. Supuse que si bien era bonito los compradores no tenían porqué entender el significado de mi cuadro así que cambié mi brocha por un lápiz y empecé a hacer el boceto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Finalmente se había hecho de noche, quise esperar un rato más a que se hiciera más tarde para que Shadow no pensara que estaba desesperada por verlo cuando en realidad "desesperada" era poco para definir como me sentía, quería verlo, sí, y hablar con él pero además necesitaba tener una imagen reciente de él. Se hicieron las 11 y me hallaba yo caminando hacia aquella casa con nada más que una bolsa con comida y el estuche de una cámara digital, ah y claro, mi linterna. Una vez estando frente a la casa me tomé unos momentos para admirarla. Era bella pero un poco triste, la habían abandonado así nada más y los años se la llevaban arrastrando. Encendí mi linterna y entre por el desnudo agujero que alguna vez debió haber sido la puerta principal, recorrí la larga e interminable sala para llegar finalmente a donde quería, el espejo de Shadow.

-hum… ¿Shadow? ¿Estas ahí?- silencio. Nadie respondía, el espejo seguía negro. Meneé un poco la cabeza extrañada y dirigí la luz de mi linterna, Shadow sí que estaba ahí. Estaba mirándome pero su negra piel se camuflaba con la oscuridad, sus luminiscentes ojos rubí fueron lo único que distinguía cuando apartaba la linterna de mi vista.

Inclinó sus ojos hacia mi mano izquierda y preguntó:

-¿qué traes ahí?- estaba algo desconfiado pero no importa, era comprensible pues si bien yo era la única que podía verle podría no ser una buena persona.

-comida, ¿tienes hambre cierto?- no dijo nada, me dejó seguir hablando pero no apartaba la mirada de la bolsa –traje 2 sándwiches y 2 jugos, pensé que podríamos comer juntos. Si te parece bien, claro- él asintió, estiró su mano fuera del espejo y le entregué su comida.

Ambos nos sentamos y empezamos a comer.

-la razón por la que intento ser amable #gulp#- tragué –es por que intento ver si podemos hablar, es decir, a ver si me puedes contar algo de tí-

Tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo pero era obvio que me estaba escuchando. Bebió un poco de jugo y habló.

-bien ¿qué quieres saber?- me miró listo para responder, balbuceé un poco al principio ya que no me esperaba que me dejara hacerle cualquier pregunta.

-pues…- observé como comía -¿hace cuanto no comes?-

-¿en serio? ¿Esa es tu pregunta?- contestó con una mirada irónica, me sentí estúpida.

-es decir, ¿no deberías haber muerto de hambre ya?-

-no lo sé, quizá sí esté muerto. Pero ¿qué te hace pensar que llevo mucho tiempo aquí?- dijo dándole otro mordisco a su sándwich.

-no sé, me pareció…-

-pues no te equivocas- interrumpió con brusquedad –llevo si no me equivoco 9 años aquí-

-vaya ¿y como llegaste allí?- él me miró repentinamente. Tragó el último sorbo de su bebida y se levantó en plan desafiante.

-ya basta de preguntas- me quedé algo perpleja, imaginé que me iba a correr del lugar o algo pero sería un poco grosero incluso para él –ahora quiero que me digas realmente quién eres y porqué puedes verme-

-y-ya te lo he dicho, mi nombre es Amelia Rose. Ni siquiera yo sé por qué puedo verte- me detuve, esperé un poco y empecé a contarle –desde que era pequeña lo único que soy capaz de ver en los espejos son escenas terribles que tarde o temprano acaban sucediendo. Con ver un espejo puedo predecir desgracias que sucederán en el futuro y ni una sola vez he podido ver algo remotamente positivo-

Shadow notó que empezaba a entristecerme, solo se limitó a sentarse y dejarme hablar.

-vine a esta casa por que escuché a un par de chicos hablar sobre este lugar, que sucedían cosas que solo gente "especial" puede presenciar decían. Pensé que quizá aquí se encontraba la respuesta que necesitaba "¿porqué tengo esta maldición?" cuando te vi ahí adentro en lugar de a alguna tragedia me asusté, pero sigo viniendo con la intención de descubrir una forma de deshacerme de esto. Perdona si suena como que te estoy utilizando pero no me arrepiento de nada- le miré decidida, un par de lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas ya que veía un poco lejos que Shadow colaborase o que en el peor de los casos fuera ajeno a mi maldición y no supiese nada al respecto.

-algo me dice que si descubro una forma de sacarte de ahí descubriré qué puedo hacer para salvarme yo también-

Shadow se sorprendió un poco. Suspiró y con lentitud alargó una mano fuera del espejo y secó mis lágrimas.

-Rose, no te preocupes, promete que me sacarás de aquí y yo haré todo lo posible por librarte de tu maldición- sonrió -¿trato?-

Sonreí también y estreché su mano.

-trato-

-de acuerdo, ven mañana y te contaré mi historia- yo asentí. Me levanté y di unos pasos con intención de irme antes de acordarme de algo.

-oye, Shadow…-

-¿sí?-

#tchak# el flash de mi cámara cegó un poco a Shadow, se frotó los ojos y me miró enojado.

-¡¿porqué hiciste eso?!-

-es que quería una foto tuya- sonreí con dulzura.

-oh- ahora sus mejillas formaron parte de las secciones de su cuerpo coloreadas de rojo. Me reí y finalmente abandoné el lugar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Miré con orgullo la forma que estaba tomando mi cuadro, mi vista alternaba entre la foto y mi obra. Una pincelada aquí, algo más de negro por acá…. Poco a poco el cuadro parecía captar la profunda expresión de indiferencia de Shadow, empecé a pensar que quizá no quería vender el cuadro. Que quizá… quería quedármelo y admirarlo todos los días.

Quizá estaba enamorándome de ese misterioso erizo en el espejo.

Sacudí mi cabeza y me hice nuevamente a la idea de que Shadow me serviría para librarme de mi maldición y solo eso, además aquel cuadro estaba quedando tan real que podría venderlo en precios fabulosos y hasta poderme comprar una casa lujosa para mí sola en lugar de un pequeño apartamento. Esa era mi meta por ahora. Cuando iba pintando de marrón la sección de la manta que le cubría mi pincel se quedó sin pintura pero al intentar remojarlo en el bote noté que se había acabado. Suspiré y tomé mi capucha, hacía un clima realmente frío ahí afuera.

-(puedo aprovechar y comprar la cena de Shadow… ¡rayos Amy! Deja de pensar en él por un segundo)- me grité a mí misma en mi mente sin darme cuenta que estaba sola en todo el piso del apartamento y podía gritar tanto como quisiera.

-(pero es que… creo que le amo)- contestó mi otro yo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿porqué te molestas en hacerle caso a esa chica?- dijo una voz a las espaldas de Shadow, quién seguía esperando a Amy en su espejo. El erizo negro no contestó.

-¿es que no entiendes que no podrás salir de aquí nunca?- aquel ente invisible colocó una mano en el hombro de Shadow fingiendo compasión por él.

-qué te importa- dijo con un movimiento brusco del hombro para sacarse la mano del bicho de encima. Shadow podía ver a esa criatura, era muy parecido a Amy en cierto modo pues podía ver a alguien que los otros no. Pero no era a alguien con el que quisiera tener algo que ver, a diferencia de la incrédula eriza rosa. El ente, que se presentaba ante él como una versión demoníaca de sí mismo, cuyas franjas eran grises y a pesar de no contar con una boca sus palabras venían cubiertas con una gruesa voz cuyas vibraciones sentías viajando por tu cerebro. No le hacía falta una boca para infundirte temor e inseguridad pero Shadow era fuerte y sabía como lidiar con él de modo que sus visitas (cada vez más recurrentes) le caían como una patada en el trasero a Shadow. Aquel reflejo respondía al nombre de Mephiles.

El erizo de corazón latiente sintió como Mephiles se esfumaba y materializaba a su alrededor una y otra vez, como intentando confundir sus sentidos. A Shadow no le importaba pues sabía que solo trataba de asustarle, nunca fue capaz de lastimarlo así que lo único que podía hacer era intentar ignorarlo para que se fuera. Pero la mayoría de las veces este tipo daba argumentos con los que Shadow no podría solo quedarse de brazos cruzados.

-¿entonces es eso lo que piensas? ¿Qué no soy capaz de hacerte daño?- vociferó. Podía leer los pensamientos del chico con la fluidez con la que se lee un libro. Calló nuevamente, si bien era impulsivo con respecto a su ira no era idiota y sabía cuando era mejor callarse pero eso no quería decir que sintiera algún respeto por Mephiles, todo lo contrario. Intentó no pensar en una posible respuesta por que algo pensado o algo dicho eso a Mephiles no le hacía ninguna diferencia, intentó solo pensar en la nada, concentrándose en los diminutos trozos de galaxia que era capaz de ver desde los agujeros del techo.

-pues te equivocas, puedo hacerte más daño del que crees y no necesito tocarte para eso- con esto desapareció dejando a Shadow solo. Se alegró de que por fin se hubiera ido pero le preocupaba más el hecho de que sabía a quién se refería.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me apresuré corriendo colina abajo, deseaba que Shadow no llevara mucho tiempo esperando. Me había entretenido tanto pintando que cuando quise darme cuenta ya eran las 12 y media. En cierto momento sentí mi tobillo perdiendo el control haciéndome tropezar y mi rodilla impactando en el desnivelado terreno de grava raspando mis jeans e hiriéndome. Me sacudí el polvo y seguí adelante, no pensaba en el dolor solo pensaba en Shadow y yo sentados, yo lo veía comer mientras él me escuchaba hablar desinteresadamente.

Finalmente llegué, él parecía esperarme y al verme se levantó alegre, acto seguido fingió no haber hecho aquello y me saludó de forma seca.

-hola Shadow ¿recuerdas que hoy ibas a contarme tu historia?- le dije sentándome justo frente a él, cruzando mis piernas cómodamente.

-depende…- me desconcerté al principio sin entender a qué se refería, vi que su mirada se hallaba clavada solo en mi bolsa.

-¡oh! Claro, te traigo un croissant y un batido de fresa ¿está bien?-

-sí, en tanto sea algo que se pueda comer me da igual lo que traigas- se sentó a esperar que sacara la comida, al ver que lo que salió de la bolsa no era un par me preguntó.

-¿y tú? ¿No vas a comer?-

-oh cielos no, me di un enorme atracón hace un rato y no creo que pueda comer nada más- Shadow asintió comprendiendo y tomo la comida.

Yo lo observé comer, no parecía sentirse incómodo en absoluto viéndole yo tan fijamente. Se mostraba muy a gusto con mi presencia, o bueno, desearía creer eso. Algo me dijo que era mejor dejarle comer antes de empezar con la charla, de cualquier forma disfrutaba mucho verlo callado aunque así fuera todo el tiempo. Pero sin esperarlo fue él quién comenzó a hablar.

-tenemos que apresurarnos- dijo

-¿en qué?-

-en sacarme de aquí-

-oye, no pienses solo en ti ¿vale?- contesté algo molesta.

-te dije que en cuanto me sacaras de aquí te ayudaría con tu problema. Fue una promesa ¿recuerdas?-

-fue más bien un trato…- el asintió.

-¿porqué tenemos que apresurarnos aun así?- su atención se perdió nuevamente, solo se concentraba comiendo, apreté los labios suspirando. No era una pregunta muy relevante de todas formas, si yo fuera él tampoco quisiera seguir ahí un solo minuto más, pero la forma en la que lo dijo fue como si hubiera una segunda razón por la cual salir de ahí, una razón mucho más importante…

-Shadow- llamé su atención al ver que terminaba de comer y no seguir prolongando más las cosas. Por una vez me miró a los ojos con seriedad. Se relamió los labios y comenzó a hablar.

-cuando era niño tenía el mismo problema que tú, los espejos me aterraban por que mostraban cosas aterradoras, solo que a diferencia de tí lo que yo veía no eran visiones del futuro-

-y… ¿qué veías entonces?- pregunté con interés y asombro.

-veía a los muertos, pero no veía a la gente que quería y que había pasado a la otra vida solo veía personas desconocidas descabezadas o mutiladas, o con cualquier otra herida que me miraban fijamente, algunos de ellos que incluso no tenían ojos me transmitían su estado con la forma en la que se movían, me vigilaban cuando dormía ya que había varios espejos en mi habitación que parecían pegados a las paredes y de ninguna forma podía quitarlos así que lo que más podía hacer era cubrirme con una manta e ignorarlos, llorando en silencio, aterrado…-

Lo miré intrigada, asustada a la vez, deseaba seguir escuchando aquello. Que me siguiera contando su historia.

-verás Rose, yo nací en un pueblo alejado de las nuevas civilizaciones, un pueblo post-apocalíptico, destruido gracias a las guerras y oculto en un pedazo de tierra inhabitado no recuerdo cómo pero yo mismo me cuidé y evité que me comieran los cuervos, buitres o cualquier otra ave de rapiña. Aprendí a sobrevivir por medio de libros, una vez llegué a una casa que no parecía tan destruida y lucía como un buen lugar para refugiarme. Investigando a fondo la casa me encontré con una biblioteca oculta y aprendí a leer, los días siguientes fueron a acabarme los libros unos tras otros ya que esa era mi única prueba de que había más gente como yo ahí afuera. Jamás había visto un espejo entero tan solo trozos rotos de ellos rotos y desperdigados por ahí, pero la primera vez que vi uno me aterroricé con lo que veía. No lo tomaba normal pues muchos libros que había leído me enseñaron que esas cosas te reflejan a ti ya tu entorno pero nada más eso así que buscando otras casas donde pudiera haber más libros con los que informarme al respecto de qué debía hacer acabé llegando a esta ciudad Station Square-

Se detuvo un momento como para asimilar sus palabras y seguir su narración de forma coherente, además quería asegurarse de que le llevaba el ritmo a la historia. Yo lo miré y asentí como pidiendo que siguiera.

-tendría 10 años aproximadamente cuando, como tú, escuché hablar de este lugar. Escuché que lo que aquí sucede se le desvelan a personas especiales nada más-

-entonces decidiste venir aquí a ver qué podrías descubrir con respecto a los espejos-

-exacto. Al llegar…- continuó –me encontré frente a este espejo, era raro pero no veía muertos veía a alguien, sí, pero sabía bien que no estaba muerto. Le faltaba la boca pero no la necesitaba pues me hablaba perfectamente-

-¿y qué te dijo?-

-me preguntó si podía verle- abrí mis ojos sorprendida, aquello mismo me había preguntado Shadow y por el camino que tomaba la historia aquella persona que vio no debía de ser buena. Me asusté pensando que Shadow me haría a mí lo que esa persona le había hecho a él –en cuanto le respondí que sí, pude ver como su piel carente de boca empezó a ahuecarse, hundirse poco a poco esbozando una sonrisa macabra. Me sentí mareado de repente, veía borroso y perdía la memoria. Me colapsé en el suelo con la imagen de ese tipo y su sonrisa deforme de oreja a oreja-

-al despertar te hallabas dentro de ese espejo, intentaste escapar y viste que tu cuerpo solo salía hasta la cintura, permitiéndote alimentarte de ratas y criaturas que pasasen frente a ti…- Shadow se sorprendió de la exactitud de mi deducción.

-sí…-

-dime Shadow ¿acaso sabes quien era este tipo?- pregunté, yo obviamente no lo conocería.

-se llama Mephiles, aún me visita y me amenaza con lastimarte- tragué en seco. Parpadeé un par de veces para asegurarme que todo aquello no era un sueño. Espantada intenté ponerme de pie.

-bien, Shadow, gracias por contarme tu historia ¿sabes? Volveré a mi casa e investigaré un poco sobre este Mephiles y mañana te traeré lo que haya encontrado ¿vale?- quise pensar que solo era una excusa para salir de ahí, sí pensaba volver pero por ahora me mantendría a distancia. Un chillido de dolor escapó de mis labios devolviendo mi cuerpo al suelo de un jalón.

-Amy… tu rodilla…- me extrañé de que Shadow me llamara por mi nombre y me alegró un poco, pero no duró mucho la felicidad pues mi rodilla palpitó doliéndome más aún.

-espera- me dijo. El erizo negro se arrancó un pedazo de su manta marrón, sacó su cuerpo hasta la cintura y apoyándose en el suelo la amarró a mi rodilla con cuidado. Shadow sonrió al ver que me sentía feliz de que él se preocupara de esa forma por mí pero… ¿quién me aseguraba que a ese chico solo le preocupaba por puro interés de que lo ayudase? ¿Qué solo fingía su preocupación para que me apresurase en sacar-

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los labios de Shadow masajeando los míos.

-¡Sh-Shadow!- exclamé avergonzada luego de apartar su mirada de mí.

-yo no soy una persona interesada- dijo con una expresión seria. Le devolví el beso. Lo abracé y le di las gracias por todo lo que se preocupaba por mí, me levanté y a paso lento y tranquilo me dirigí a casa. Ahora tenía una razón más para sacarlo de esa prisión.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lo primero que decidí hacer para empezar mi investigación fue lo más sencillo que se me pudo ocurrir: buscar el nombre "Mephiles" en google. Muchas páginas y links se desplegaron. Arrimé mi silla hacia el escritorio y recordando a Shadow acaricié mi rodilla la cual seguía cubierta por el pedazo de manta rasgado. Clickeé el primer enlace que apareció llevándome a una página que al parecer estudiaba demonios del inframundo y las criaturas de las maldiciones, el nombre Mephiles salía extrañamente resaltado en letras rojas.

-"el demonio del espejo: Mephiles"- leí lentamente sin despegar mi vista del monitor. La fuerte luz de la máquina alumbraba la habitación a oscuras, era bien entrada la noche y lo único que se oía afuera era uno que otro carro y el perro excitado del vecino del edificio de en frente.

"escrituras con miles de años de antigüedad encontradas en ruinas de numerosas civilizaciones extintas describen a una criatura de muchos rostros reflejada en los espejos frente a sus victimas malditas. Se dice que Mephiles adopta la forma que desea dependiendo del tipo de maldición pero solo se le aparece a aquellos que tienen un sexto sentido referente a las dimensiones existentes dentro de los espejos, pero la forma más recurrente en la que se presenta es en la de un erizo negro sin boca"

Luego de leer esa parte del texto dirigí mi atención hacia una imagen que acompañaba la información, en muchas de ellas aparecía un hombre o una mujer aterrada mirando al espejo en el que en algunas ilustraciones aparecía en blanco.

Luego de analizar bien estos dibujos de pergaminos arrugados y maltrechos bajé el mouse para ver más, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al haber encontrado la información que necesitaba "como liberar a una victima del espejo de Mephiles"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A la noche siguiente cualquier persona, desde las ventanas de su hogar, podía ver a una eriza rosa corriendo desesperada, cansada y sin parar con un trozo de papel en la mano cuesta abajo por un sendero poco transitado.

Mis jadeos parecían rugidos y cada tanto mi vista se desviaba un poco mareándome y casi tropezando, pero seguía. Mi voluntad era más fuerte que mi cuerpo. No me detuve aun cuando ya había llegado a la casa. Corrí por la inmensa sala, vi de lejos a Shadow que giraba su cabeza para verme.

-¡Amy!- exclamó preocupado por mi forma de actuar.

-¡Shadow! ¡Shadow ya encontré una forma de sacarte de allí! ¡Solo tenemos que…!- mi voz se apagó de repente, ya no pude más en mitad de la carrera mi cuerpo quedó suspendido en el aire unos segundos antes de soltarme en el piso haciendo un fuerte estruendo en toda la casa. Me había desmayado, mi cabeza ya no daba más.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

-¡AMY!- gritó Shadow, pero la eriza no podía oírle. Un silencio se apoderó de la sala, Shadow no pudo hacer nada pues Amy había caído demasiado lejos de su alcance, la única cosa que tenía lo suficientemente cerca como para tocar era un pedazo de papel con algo impreso que se había resbalado de las manos de Amy al caer.

Shadow lo tomó en ambas manos, aquello estaba en un extraño idioma que no entendía pero sin embargo era legible:

-*demonio reflejado de alma corrupta, muere, muere ahora y todos nosotros giraremos en una espiral de libertad, te obligo a abandonar ese espejo y abandonarme a mí. Si de mi sangre corren tus cadenas y cortarlas es la solución….*- Shadow suspiró antes de recitar la última frase -*…que así sea*-

-solo eso tenías que decir- Shadow escuchó como la voz de Mephiles se presentaba a sus espaldas, él volteó repentinamente. Aquello que Shadow dijo permitió al erizo demonio hacerse tangible y coger a Shadow por la espalda, apretando los brazos de Shadow contra sus propias costillas se lo llevó a un abismo más profundo que la superficie del espejo. Haciéndolo desaparecer. Shadow solo alcanzó a ahogar un grito intentando despertar a Amy.

Amy alzó la cabeza y lo poco que pudo presenciar era como Shadow era arrastrado hasta el oscuro interior del espejo. Intentó correr hacia él pero ya era tarde, cuando consiguió apoyar sus manos en el cristal este estaba vacío y solo la reflejaba a ella. La pobre eriza gimió, sus ojos se humedecieron y dejaron caer lágrimas, su amado se había ido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pude imaginar lo que había hecho, había intentado leer el escrito solo cuando lo que debíamos hacer era leerlo juntos para acabar con la maldición y que en ninguna circunstancia solo uno de nosotros lo debía leer. Gemí en silencio. Sollozando y tragándome mi propio dolor, estaba sola en mi cuarto, era de día pero sin embargo no había podido dormir en toda la noche pues me había quedado junto al espejo a esperar a Shadow, pensando que quizá volvería.

Que algún día volvería.

Durante las semanas siguientes estuve yendo a la casa abandonada cada noche, siempre hacía lo mismo: llegaba, me sentaba frente al espejo y esperaba. Me intentaba convencer de que Shadow seguía ahí, mirándome y hasta pensaba que podíamos hablar como antes y empezaba a hablar sola, sumida en una demencia que crecía poco a poco. Las semanas se fueron haciendo meses y aun seguía sin poder verlo. Me reía de pronto, empezaba a soltar carcajadas de la nada por toda la casa. La parte de mi ser que aun seguía sobria me pedía que dejara de hacerlo por que espantaría a la gente que pasaba por allí pero mi lado que ya se había podrido con la locura me decía que no me importaba. Que solo Shadow era el único por el que me preocupaba, y ya se había ido…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-me duele tanto verla así- dijo Shadow para sí mismo, quien nunca se había ido de ahí, aquellas palabras le permitieron a Amy librarse de su maldición y por ende no podía verlo ni escucharlo, lo cual le hacia pensar a la pobre que Shadow se había ido.

Estaba consiente de que ahora Mephiles estaba más cerca de él que antes y no se sentiría solo, pero no era el tipo de compañía que quería, él quería estar con Amy. Aquella eriza que fue la única capaz de comprenderlo y aun cuando Shadow actuaba como si esperase que se fuera y lo dejase en paz ella persistía. Sentía el corazón pesado cuando la veía hablando sola o riéndose de la nada, empezaba a pensar que su salud mental decrecía y en poco tiempo se volvería realmente loca. Él no deseaba eso para ella.

-quizá lo mejor era que no te hubiese conocido- le dijo Mephiles leyendo todas y cada una de las palabras en la mente de Shadow. Por una vez el erizo viviente estaba de acuerdo con su demonio.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaba yo en mi casa, sentada frente a mi computadora leyendo una y otra vez el conjuro ese. Llevaba tiempo sin comer y mis costillas empezaban a marcarse. Lo único que hacía para intentar mantenerme en buen estado mental era pintar el cuadro y admirar como poco a poco Shadow se iba plasmando en él, y ya no me sentía tan sola entonces pero aún sabía que él no era el Shadow real.

Sabía que era una idea tonta y que posiblemente empeoraría las cosas pero había decidido imprimir de nuevo el texto y llevarlo a la casa. Caminaba lentamente por la calle como si le negara a la vida la oportunidad de levantarme y hacerme seguir adelante, ya nada me importaba… Al llegar me senté habitualmente frente al espejo, lo contemplé un poco y empecé a llorar. ¿Por qué tenía que haber pasado aquello? ¿Por qué? ¿No sufría bastante teniéndolo que ver allí adentro, y ahora no podría verlo más? Todas esas preguntas en mi cabeza solo me hacían doler más el pecho y lamentarme por todo lo sucedido.

Enjugué mis lágrimas y comencé a leer la hoja con solo una chispa de esperanza de que algo bueno pasase.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shadow vio que Amy empezaba a leer, decidió levantar la suya y aunque ella no pudiese oírlo leyó junto a ella.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-lo sabía…- dije luego de terminar y nada sucedía. Las lágrimas resbalaban de mis mejillas con mucha más fuerza, la única esperanza que tenía se había esfumado. Ahora no había más que pudiera hacer.

Todo había terminado.

¿o quizá no?

Escuché como el vidrio se resquebrajaba y una voz gruesa salía de las grietas del espejo. "lo conseguimos" era Shadow. Gemí, asustada y feliz. Me alejé al ver como una fuerte luz emanaba de las grietas cada vez más grandes del espejo. Luego de unos segundos este explotó en un gigante halo de luz que me hizo pensar por un momento que no era de noche. Me había cubierto la cara para no salir herida. Al levantar la mirada vi como millones de diminutos trozos flotaban en el aire, y entre todos ellos una figura negra tirada en el suelo me veía con unos brillantes y acuosos ojos rubí.

Corrí hacia Shadow. Estaba arrugando con sus manos la manta que lo cubría. No decía nada solo me observaba con una expresión de dolor. Me extrañé un poco y pedí que apartara sus manos de su pecho, al hacerlo vi que su manta estaba manchada de sangre. Preocupada arrimé la tela. Un gran trozo de vidrio estaba alojado en su pecho, haciendo que la sangre escapara. Ahogué un chillido y sin pensarlo dos veces cogí mi teléfono para llamar a una ambulancia ya que yo no tenía la fuerza para cargarlo y él no resistiría tampoco tanto tiempo ya que estábamos muy lejos de la ciudad.

-¡Shadow!- grité para llamar su atención pero era tarde, ya había cerrado los ojos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Caminé por el pasillo blanco, apreté con fuerza el ramo de flores en mis manos. Abrí la puerta en donde descansaba Shadow, dejé el ramo dentro de un jarrón con agua en la mesa junto a él y me arrodille a su lado un rato. Habían pasado 2 horas luego de su operación. la sábana le cubría hasta la cintura lo que me permitía ver los numerosos puntos que le habían hecho en el pecho.

-Shadow…- sollocé –esto es mi culpa- dije, aun sabiendo que no podría oírme.

-no lo es, estaré bien- dijo suavemente posando una mano en mi cabello acariciándolo. Suspiré y lo miré. No parecía arrepentido de nada quería hacerme creer que él podía con todo y que eso no era nada para un tipo como él. Sonreí, incliné mi cabeza hacia él y le besé. Shadow me abrazó con fuerza y me pidió que hiciéramos una nueva promesa.

-¿Cuál?- pregunté.

-que estaremos juntos- susurró débil antes de cerrar los ojos y descansar un rato más.

-lo prometo- dije junto a su cuerpo. Y esperé, esperé a que volviera a despertar por que sabía que esta vez volvería a hacerlo. Que esta vez sí volvería a despertar.


End file.
